Create a demigod
by Xios Jrd
Summary: First I want to thank everybody who submitted a Demigod. Thank you for your help. This story is going to be about mainly about 6 demigod each from a different background coming together as a team to stop the King of the Underworld Hades aka (Pluto) from unleashing the Titans from the pits of Hades. This story will have everything from love and lust to blood and gore.
1. Prologue

If you would like to create a charcter please use this format.

Name:

Age (Ages 12-18):

Godly Parent:

Mortal Family:

Hero or Villain:

Appearance-

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.):

Eye Color:

Ethnicity:

Body Build:

Skin Tone:

Facial Features:

Piercings/Scars/Tattoos:

Camp Clothes:

Outside of camp Clothes:

Formal Clothes:

Personality-

Personality (DETAILED PLEASE):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fatal Flaw:

Fears:

Bio-

History:

Hometown:

How long have they been at camp?

Secrets (This will come into play later, and I would like a large range of things, but nothing like "I'm a vampire" Ok?)

Fighting-

Style:

Weapon:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Powers:

Relationships-

Friends (Try to choose peoples from the reviews or tell me later through PM):

Enemies (Same as above):

Romance (Same as above):

Other-

Hobbies/Talents:

Anything I forgot:

Motto/Sayings (Ex: the character could be the type of person to say "that's what she said" after anything remotely inappropriate):

Other Crap:

If your character is chosen...

Are you actually going to review the story when your character's in it?:


	2. Character Bio-Hakeem

If you would like to create a charcter please use this format.

Name: Hakeem Owens

Age (Ages 12-18): 16

Godly Parent:Jupiter

Mortal Family:None

Hero or Villain:Hero

Appearance- Dark Brown skin /Smooth and perfectly shaped face/ 6'2

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.):Dark Brown Dreadlocks that hang slightly below shoulder blades

Eye Color:Blueish Hazel

Ethnicity:African American

Body Build:Athletic

Skin Tone:Dark Brown

Facial Features:Handsome and Fresh Faced

Piercings/Scars/Tattoos: Camp Jupiter Tatoo of an eagle with SPQR under it and 7 stripes on his left bicep

Camp Clothes:Black Beanie with purple stripes/Purple Camp Jupiter Shirt/Blue Jean Skinnys/Black levis

Outside of camp Clothes:Black Button polo (tucked) /Black skinnys/Black timberland boots

Formal Clothes:Black tux/Purple shirt/Black tie

Personality-Fearless/Intelligent/Reliable/Fair/Charming/Responsible

Personality (DETAILED PLEASE): Hakeem is a Fearless and natural gets his Charm from his dad but his respectful manor was indoctrinated into him at a young age. Growing up on a farm shaped Hakeem into a strong and fearless young man.

Likes:Country Life/Adventures/Swords

Dislikes:children of Nike and Pluto

Fatal Flaw:Gets to emotionally Attached

Fears:None

Bio - Hakeem's mom abandoned him at the age of 2 leaving him on the porch of a small farm where he was raised by a young couple until he was 8 years old and then one day as he was walking home from the bus stop he sawa giant exsplosion come from the direction of the house Hakeem took off towards the house and made it inside past the fire on the Porch where he was left he managed to find both of the

His guardians with their throats split and he layed there hold them both and then soon drifted off into a deep sleep and when he awoke he was in lupas mansion

History:He trained at lupas mansion for 4 years before joining camp jupiter

Hometown:Hartford Al

How long have they been at camp? 7 years

Secrets (This will come into play later, and I would like a large range of things, but nothing like "I'm a vampire" Ok?) Hakeem was once a highly trained assassin

Fighting-Duel blade Brawler

Style:varies

Weapon:Twin duel swords Denali. Ade of imperial gold

Strengths:cunning/ natural born leader

Weaknesses:To serious

Powers:Fly /control of Air and Lightning / super speed

Relationships-Waiting for more charachters (I'll contact the person that ho creates the character)

Friends (Try to choose peoples from the reviews or tell me later through PM):

Enemies (Same as above):

Romance (Same as above):

Other-Hakeem has 2 sisters at camp halfblood

Hobbies/Talents:Baseball/Acoustic guitar

Anything I forgot:

Motto/Sayings (Ex: the character could be the type of person to say "that's what she said" after anything remotely inappropriate):Failure is not an option

Other Crap:

If your character is

chosen...

Are you actually going to review the story when your character's in it?:


	3. Character Bio-Ace

Name: Ace Fitzgerald Ashford

Age (Ages 12-18): 17

Godly Parent: Hades,God of the Underworld.

Mortal Family: Julie (mother,37,blonde hair and kind blue eyes. Cares about her family and loves them to pieces.) Colton (stepdad,38,brown hair and green eyes. Fun loving and typical Dad. Spends time with his kids as much as possible. Shares a close father-son relationship with Ace.) And Abyy (little sister,4,blonde hair and geeen eyes. She's sweet and loves to play. Ace loves her to pieces.)

Hero or Villain: Hero please!

Appearance-

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.): Pitch black hair with streaks of red highlights. It's usually messy like he just walked out of a tornado but tameable.

Eye Color: Icy blue eyes that looks like it would suck out your soul and send it to the Underworld the hard way.

Ethnicity: Australian

Body Build: Fit and Athletic.

Skin Tone: Pale but since he likes being in the sun it's a little tan.

Facial Features: Greek nose (but not pointy),his face is defined,a strong jaw line,he has think lips with a piercing on the bottom lip. He has two piercings on his left ear and the cutest (according to the Aphrodite cabin) and deepest dimple that people often poke.

Piercings/Scars/Tattoos: He has a total of three piercings. One on his bottom lip and two on his left ear. One at the bottom and then the other on the top part.

Camp Clothes: He's a cross between a punk and skater. Dark colored v-necks or t-shirts with jeans or cargo shorts,black Converse and a black sleeveless leather jacket or black hoodie with a black snapback that says DO OR DIE in red letters. He also wears the camp shirt when there's an event in camp.

Outside of camp Clothes: The same as camp clothes except his leather jacket has sleeves and he wears highcut Vans instead of Converse.

Formal Clothes: He usually just wears dark colored botton ups or dress shirts thats always rolled up to his elbows with jeans or dress pants and black shoes. But if it's really important,a sleek black tux with a blood red bowtie.

Personality-

Personality (DETAILED PLEASE): At first,it would look like he wan't to kill you painfully in the most horrific way possible. Which he propbably will if you treat him badly. He doesn't give a single f*** of what people think of him. He's nice guy if you get to know him. He's really sweet and caring under all that and loves to have fun. He's really carefree and doesn't like to be responsible. (Although when needed he is)

Fun, funny,optimistic and sarcastic(which is weird for a son of Hades, but meh) Gets along great with esn't lose his temper easily but if he does you better run and hide because he's gonna get you! Shy at first but once you get to know him all Hades breaks meone who wants to live life to the fullest and isn't afraid to take d he acts coldly to people he hates or is just plain annoying.

Likes:Scaring people,stunts,parkour,sports,fighting,training,ANY KIND OF MEAT ESPECIALLY BACON,people he cares about and quality time with friends.

Dislikes: Overly preppy people,ranged combat,snobby and conceited brats and the color pink


	4. Character Bio - Charlotte

Name: Charlotte Lace

Age: 17

Godly Parent: Khione

Mortal Family: Pete Lace (father). He died from Cancer 3 years ago. Charlotte has no siblings as she was the only child.

Hero or Villian: Hero

Appearence-

Hair: Char has chocolate brown hair which reaches the bottom of her shoulder blades, but she usually ties it back in a single ponytail, with a left parting.

Eye color: She has almond shaped eyes. Her eye colour is very light blue, with streaks of silver/white on the iris if you looked closely.

Ethinicty: White American

Body Build: She is 5'4, slightly taller than average for a girl. She has slightly visible muscles from her training at camp. She is thin, though not underweight either.

Skin tone: Char has naturally pale skin (since her mother was Khione), but from spending plenty of time in the sun and training, she has received a slight tan.

Facial features: Her face takes an oval shape. People have said that her blue eyes were intimidating, although Char doesn't think so. The end of her nose is sharp. Char has relatively small ears, with an attached ear lobe with no piercings.

Piercings/Scars/Tattoos: She has no piercings or Tattoos. But she has a 3 inch scar on her upper right arm just above the elbow due to a swordfighting accident in camp.

Camp Clothes: Orange CHB T-shirt and dark blue shorts with converse shoes with a snowflake pendant silver necklace, (But most of the time even in camp, she would wear the same outfit as she wore outside camp.)

Outside of camp Clothes: She usually wears a loose, thin cotton white blouse with the sleeves rolled up as it is more practical during training at camp. She wears a black, leather belt at her hips, over her blouse, so her ends of her loose blouse wouldn't get in the way. Charlotte wears a faded, light blue jeans shorts when she is training, and a dark blue jeans when she isn't training. She always has a silver necklace with a pendant of a snowflake, which she wears around her neck.

Formal Clothes: Thin, silk, plain white dress with with simple silver shoes.

Personality-

Personality: She seems quiet and isolated all the time. This is mainly because people tend to avoid and reject her because her godly parent is Khione, who fought on the bad side in the war. Only when she gets to know them well, then others find her friendly, lively, and humorous. Although that only happens when she opens up her outer, reserved shell. Most people only get to see her outer personality, which is serious, unfriendly, and even cold (excuse the pun). She didn't have many friends, because some people didn't like her from the first time they meet her. Many people looked down on her because she her godly parent Khione is a minor god. But when they are her close friends, she makes sure that they are safe, and is concerned for them. She feels pain and hurt inside when she sees a friend suffer. She will always try to protect them as best as she can. Even if they aren't really her friends, as long as they have helped her once, she feels she has to repay them somehow. Char is usually very in control. She doesn't get angry over little things, unless things get really out of hand, and it really irked her. Even then, she would just shout back, and not go for violent means to sort things out. And because of this, people called her a coward, and tease her about it, in which she would just bottle up her feelings and keep it to herself.

Likes: She likes people who treat others equally, and those who are themselves, not trying to act cool on purpose. She likes people with a sense of humor, and are easy going.

Dislikes:She hate people who are stuck up and proud, and those who are so full of themselves. Those who try to be popular by changing their personality. She hates it when people bully others to look strong.

Fatal flaw: Lack of confidence.

Fears: She has a phobia of large water bodies (she keeps this a secret). She fears to see her friends suffer because of her.


	5. Character Bio - Asher

Name: Asher Wentworth

Age: 16

Godly Parent: Apollo

Mortal Family: Fione (Twin sister) and Mira ( 26 yr old Aunt), Aiden (Stepfather), and Caroline (Birth Mother)

Hero or Villain: (whichever is fine. Maybe hero. Eh.)

Appearance: 5'9, Lightly tanned skin, almond shaped eyes, round head.

Hair: Short Hair (dyed light brown) ends at the end of earlobe on right side, shaved one side (natural color dark brown) on the left side.

Eye Color: Light brown Hazel.

Ethnicity: Brazilian, British and Native American.

Body Build: Hourglass figure.

Skin Tone: Lightly Tanned.

Facial Features: Has a beauty mark on right side, slightly above upper lip.

Piercings/Scars/Tattoos: Pierced cartilage (entire left ear). Tattoo of the words 'Keep Moving Forward' on left wrist.

Camp Clothes: NYC sweater, Camouflage Print jeggings, black grunge boots. Thick gold chain necklace.

Outside of Camp Clothes: Red/Black Obey hat, Black Jeggings, Jordan "Raging Bulls" 5's, and gray muscle t-shirt.

Formal Clothes: White slim Bubble Sleeve shirt and black dress pants. Or, Bodycon Champagne Rhinestone Side Split HL Women Evening Dress.

Personality: Adaptable, Challenging, Dedicated, Empathetic, Insightful, Observant, Witty, Well –Read, Stylish, Surprising.

Likes: Proving people wrong, Travelling, and Creating instrumentals for artists.

Dislikes: Being in the middle of things, having to play the bad guy, being restricted.

Fatal Flaw: Resentfulness.

Fears: That she will lose everything she worked so hard for.

Bio: Her mother couldn't afford to take care of her and her twin sister Fione, so she was given to her maternal grandmother, who lived in Boston, to be raised. After her grandmother died, the twins (age 14) went to live with their closest living relative, a 26 year old aunt named Mira, in Brooklyn. A couple months ago, Mira went missing and the twins were getting ready to be taken away to a foster home before they were separated. No one has heard from Fione in weeks. Now, Asher's mother is married to the CEO of a rising luxury hotel chain, and has let Asher back into her life after 15 years apart. Hopefully, Asher will be able to locate Fione and Mira and bring them home.

History: Taking self defense and archery lessons.

Hometown: Boston, Mass.

How Long Have They Been at Camp: a few weeks.

Secrets: Has Connections with Higher Ups in certain organizations and governments.

Style: Capoeira (Brazil) A beautiful and dramatic Brazilian martial discipline founded by African slaves more than 300 years ago in Angola and practiced as a religious dance before being brought to Brazil where it was transformed into a self-defense system. The system uses gymnastic type back flips, cart wheels, sweeping movements and high kicks for evasion rather than blocks to avoid attack. Many counter kicks are done from a hand stand-position, and most offensive techniques employ the feet.

Weapon: Crossbow and Necklace that turns into any of these three weapons: Spear, Long Chain, or Bow.

Strengths: Team Player

Weaknesses: Worried about what others will think of her.

Powers: Can control light, Can Take away/Give warmth to/from any person or thing.

Motto: Keep Moving Forward


	6. Character Bio-Artemis

Name: Artemis Draco Khalid

Age (Ages 12-18): 17 going on 18

Godly Parent: Athena descended from Hephaestus

Mortal Family: Asim Khalid (Father), Marianne Khalid nee Beaumont (Step-mother), Neil Khalid (step-brother)

Hero or Villain: Hero

Appearance-

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.): Moderately short pitch black hait that he styles up into a clean cut, chiseled, professional style side part

Eye Color: such a dark brown that it almost looks black and blends into his pupils

Ethnicity: Indian

Body Build: He's average in height and on the slimmer side when it comes to weight.

Skin Tone: light brown

Facial Features: Average size nose, average shaped average size lips, wide eyes but they're almost always half closed in boredom

Piercings/Scars/Tattoos: he has scars all over his back, legs, arms, and chest. He has a few scars on his face like on his right temple, and above his lip

Camp Clothes: a button up shirt and khaki shorts. He might add a cashmere sweater and switch in full-length khakis instead of shorts during the colder months of winter

Outside of camp Clothes: He's more of suit and tie over t shirt and jeans guy, so he usually wears a full suit, sometimes three piece

Formal Clothes: He's definitely going three piece and wearing the vest now or even a tuxedo

Personality-

Personality (DETAILED PLEASE): He's beyond self-centered, but he has every right to be. He's rich, intelligent, and great at most things he does. His wealth is immense, and he's valued at over 7 billion USD. He has the funds to spend on most everything he could ever want and he has the capabilities and connections to get them. He's a great public speaker, and people have a hard time not liking him, at least when he wants them to. However, he rarely wants them to. To him he has everything he could ever want and has no concern for other people. Among the people who actually know him, he runs short on appeal, but to people who have only heard of, but never met him, he sounds like a valuable asset. He's very hard to tolerate, but if you can give into his commands and accept his leadership, he's not too bad. He's very brash, and isn't afraid to speak his mind about anything and most everything. It's not that he doesn't understand that he shouldn't say these things, no he understand it perfectly well, he just doesn't care if you like him or not, and to him, it's your loss if you don't. He's been clinically diagnosed with Narcissistic Personality Disorder, but he's met Narcissus, and he really doesn't see the similarity. He may be not the most attractive guy ever, but he's not sore to look at. Even then, he can be entertained with a mirror for hours. When talking to most people he looks almost bored or uninterested, but if he wants you to do something for him, or wants you to like him, he can be quite suave and charming. He is often like this with girls when he first meets them but reverts back to his usual j*** after they've grown fond of him and gotten to know him. He's quite the pyromaniac, but is fearful about the questionable level of control he has over his powers due to this. Also, much to his chagrin, he's only the second best sword-fighter at camp and can be bested by at least one male, and if a girl could too, it would infuriate him to no end.

Likes: swordplay, reading (preferably nonfiction), money, himself, proving others wrong, and being better than others

Dislikes: losing, other people, weakness, lack of control, emotions, naïveté and idiocy, love

Fatal Flaw: Arrogance and Pride

Fears: death, fire (ironic, right? But it's only fire he cannot control), water (it makes him almost powerless), drowning (same idea), failure, not being in control, crying, weakness, caring, getting close to others, love, never being loved, never loving, falling in love, emotions (but he'll never admit any of this though)


	7. Character Bio-Alyssa James

Name: Alyssa James

Age:15

Godly parent: Aphrodite

Mortal family: she have dad name Mitchell James, and a stepmom name Lucille James and a younger twins name Julia and Michael James.

Hero or villain: hero

Appearance: she have long (to her waist) curly hair and have crystal blue eyes. She is French-American. She have a hourglass figure and have a small mole under her right eye. She is very light-skinned. She have a nose piercing. She wear a tight tank top CHB t-shirt and short shorts. She all way designer clothes if not in her CHB clothes, for formal, she wears a pink crystal pink dress with pink heels.

Personality: she is very bubbly. She always be able to help her friend and kind to everyone. She likes the color pink, fashion and shopping and makeovers. She dislikes bad hair days and last season clothing and her enemy Annabeth (not the original, a daughter of Hecate). Her fatal flaw is vanity (I think that what it is) that means she likes herself than others. Her fears are what she dislikes.

Bio: when Mitchell saw Aphrodite he just want to get to know her right away. One thing lead to another and Aphrodite found her self pregnant. Once she gave birth to Alyssa, she told Mitchell that she was a goddess, and that she have to leave. Mitchell was upset but understand that she have to leave. After that she left. Two years later Mitchell found love in another person name Lucille and got married and had twins named Michael and Julia. When Alyssa turned 15 she was attacked by a hellhound but was kill by a girl saytr. She said she have to leave France and come to America. She accepted went to camp halfblood. Then she got accepted as the daughter if Aphrodite. She used to live in Paris, France. She been in camp for half a father owned the fashion statement in the whole city of Paris that her secret to the Aphrodite cabin.

Fighting: she don't fight but if she do her style is normal. She a sword and dagger that are celestial bronze. In the mist it is a gold necklace and gold rings. Her strength is complements and Focus. Her weakness is the opposite of her strengths. She have the power of charmspeak and can change in to dove.

Relationships: her friends are everyone at camp except Annabeth Oliver. Her enemy is also Annabeth Oliver. Her crush/boyfriend or girlfriend is N/A.

Other: she can dance and sing really good and her sexuality is bisexual (sorry to say... NOT :D ). Her motto is " beauty come in within not the outside."


	8. Charlotte-Chapter I

The day started as it normally did for Charlotte Lace. She awoke in her empty cabin as she always did. She went into her bathroom and prepared herself to go to the training area. Charlotte trained alot sometimes non stop because it gave her a sense of pride being one of the best swordsman in the entire camp. Most people only knew Charlotte for her swordsmanship they never wanted to know anymore because she was a daughter of Khione A goddess who fought for the Titans during the titan war. Charlotte didn't hate her but she didn't like her all that much either seeing that she was the cause of Charlotte not having many friends. She finished her preparations and walk outside and past every cabin until she reached the path to the training grounds. This time as Charlotte turned on the path torward the straightaway she felt something different about the area. She felt a strange presence as if someone who she had never met was standing about 24 feet ahead of her. The person or creature had not noticed Charlotte yet so she took a minute to try observe the being and atleast see if they were a demigod. She peered around the corner but could not get a good view. She did notice what seemed to be to swords both roman. She pulled herself back behind the wall and decided she would not let a stranger stop her from training. She built up enough courage which didn't take long at all and then walked back onto the ppath and to the area where what she now saw as a teenage boy was standing. He approached her slowly and asked where he could find the camp praetors were. What do you mean she asked in a shy but polite manor. The boy stared in amazement at how she asked the question like she was clueless and then said in reply your leaders. She pointed in the direction of about 30 cabins. Its that way she said as she walked away. Do you have somethin to do he asked . Yes she replied and you are keeping me from it so bye. She walked away looking back to see the guy slowly jogging after her. Wait up he yelled I've got a comprise. Ok she said but Im only giving you qaminute. He that they would do what she wanted first and then she would help him find the cabin. Ok she agree but only if you win. What is it we are going to play he asked . Its no game she replied we are goingto have a sword fight you against me if I win you leave me alone if you win I take you to Dionysus. Ok he agreed walking from the path and onto the training area. Charlotte walked behind him and came to a stop directly across from him drawing her the snowflake pendent on her necklace. She held it firmly in her hand watching as the pendent turned into a sword. She looked over at the boy who she noticed wasn't hold his swords anymore. Instead in both h in both his hande he held a gold ring . She heard him say to himself failure is not an option as both the objects changed shaped into swords. She made the first attack moving in on him slowly and slicing her sword downward towarx his legs trying to take his mind off of his upper body but the boy was to fast and spun around her. She could feel the air moving as he did as if he could stop it at any time if he wanted to. The boy stopped his spin when he was back to back with charlotte and sliced into her calf muscle just enough to make tears drip down her face. Charlotte ignored the pain and straightened her stance. This time she allowed the boy to make the first blow he swung his swords toward her legs again but she jumped over the blades landing beside him she sliced her sword at his arm creating a deep gash through his shirt sleeve. The boy was a silent fighter and had no pattern in his attacks making him a more than worthy opponent. He stopped and looked the gash for a quick second and then he did something she had never seen a demigod do in her life . He jumped in the air and began to fly and raising his hands over his head summoned a blast of lightning that he let cover his body forming a electrical shield. Charlotte could now feel the speed of the air rising as the boy landed back on the ground and held out both of his sword ready for another attack this time he moved at an intense speed so fast that all Charlotte could see was a blurr every now and then. The boy circled her slicing at every part of her body until her head her crying and then he stopped and stood over her holding out ahand and complementing her by saying you are very skilled the match would have been faster if you weren't. The boy reached out a hand offering to help her up and as she took his hand she felt a warmth in the air as if this was fate. She allowed the boy to pull her off the ground.


	9. Charlotte-Chapter I part 2

She stood up off the ground as straight as she could and she finally took at good look at the boy. He was 6'2 and had blueish hazel eyes that were fit perfectly on his face. She noticed that his hair was tied into a ponytail and thrown back behind his shoulders." Don't back down on the deal now" he said in an snappy and impatient manor. "What" she replied as if she heard nothing he had just said. "Can you just take me to Bacchus" he asked and stop staring at me. "I wasn't staring I was thinking" she said walking toward the cabins she pointed toward earlier. The boy again ran behind her catching up with her in no time. "Whats your name" he asked. "Why she replied so you can annoy me more". "Well my name is Hakeem Owens he said and I am the son of Jupiter". She quietly walked on wondering who Jupiter was. She walked back through the path to the cabins and stopped at a cabin with grapes growing from the ceiling and wine bottles thrown everywhere on the porch. "Are you sure this is Bacchus" he asked in a serious tone. "I don't know who Bacchus is but this is our leader Diyonasus" Good he said barging up the stairs and opening the door allowing Charlotte to enter the room first and then entering himself. As Charlotte entered the room she noticed two kids sitting in the chairs in front of a desk. "Hello brother" Diyonasus said in a different tone than his usual voice. "It's been a very long time since we last talked so what brings you here". Charlotte stood there confused for a moment and then asked "If he is your brother then how did you not know him" Hakeem ignored her and told his brother that he was there because he needed the best people from the camp to join him on his quest. To defeat Pluto and to stop him from unleashing the Titans from the pits of Hades." I don't know anyone who would help you but I can call in my best people who might". Diyonasus picked up a device and called out on an enter com anyone who is willing to die for the camp please come to my office. After five minutes of waiting the girl who was sitting in the chair raised her hand and offered to go with Hakeem and so did the guy. " so this is it Hakeem" said in a let down tone. I'll go Charlotte said looking down. I cant be seen with a daughter of Khione the girl said. " why Hakeem said is there a problem with her". "It's not her fought her mom fought for the Titans that was her decision so if you have a problem with Khione take it out with her". Charlotte looked at Hakeem and then yelled at him for defending her." I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP I CAN DEFEND MYSELF". I didn't mean to offend you he said I just. He stopped before and left the cabin.


End file.
